Freshmen college students living in residence halls are at substantial risk for problems associated with alcohol use and abuse. The broad, long-term objective of this project is to reduce alcohol use and its negative consequences for this at-risk group of students. Data from the residence halls at this large public Midwestern university indicates that drinking behavior resulting in residence hall violations increased by 41% from the 2002-03 to 2003-04 academic year (from 484 to 686). A meeting of residence hall staff, senior administration, health center staff and the primary investigator in summer 2004 pointed to the urgency of this issue. The specific aims of this study are to (a) test the effectiveness of three interventions: a group intervention (Choices About Responsible Drinking), compared to an individual intervention (Brief Alcohol Screening and Intervention for College Students) (Dimeff et al, 1999), and to a "usual and customary" 1:1 meeting with a residential program manager (control), (b) assess the outcome of the interventions at approximately one-week post intervention and at 3-,6-, 9-, 12- and 18-months follow-up, (c) assess baseline drinking rates and implementation formats (group and individual) as moderators of overall intervention efficacy, (d) assess alcohol outcome expectancies and readiness to change as mediators of the intervention efficacy, (e) assess descriptive population norms, baseline readiness to change, and family history of alcohol [unreadable] problems as moderators of intervention efficacy, and (f) assess student satisfaction with interventions and identify reasons for participant attrition. The study design is a randomized, controlled trial. The group and individual interventions are theory-based and include informational/educational content, assessment feedback mechanisms, cognitive behavioral skills training and motivational components. Participants are freshmen who live in the residence hall, are at least 18 years of age, and have an alcohol violation. Expected outcomes are decreased drinking behavior (frequency, quantity, and peak) and negative consequences. [unreadable] [unreadable]